Tragg Takes a Hand
by charverz
Summary: Tragg pays Mason a call. A mixture of Ray Collins and the Tragg of the novels, including TCOT Hesitant Hostess. For back story, read "Professional".
1. Chapter 1

As Perry was dictating to Della Street, the intercom buzzed. Gertie's voice sounded concerned. "It's Lt. Tragg, Mr. Mason. He's on his way in."

The office door opened, and Lt. Tragg entered, a frown on his normally genial face.

Perry looked up. "What brings you here, Lieutenant? I'm not working on any murder cases right now. You can check under the desk – no bodies in here either."

"Perry, you're the body that I'm concerned about. And the murder hasn't happened – yet. I'm here to offer you police protection. Pete Chennery escaped custody as they were taking him for medical treatment. He's sworn to get you. I know protection's not a Homicide matter, but since we have such a good working relationship…"

"You mean that you do half your work by following me. Chennery isn't the first one, Lieutenant; he won't be the last. That kind has to blame someone else for the choices they make. I don't need police protection. Now that I'm warned I'll have Paul keep an eye out. I'm sure the L.A.P.D. will scoop him up before too long."

"Perry, Chennery isn't your usual talk-only thug. He's dangerous. And Paul doesn't carry a gun most of the time."

Tragg had another reason for not wanting Paul Drake to play bodyguard. When Paul had won the Silver Star in Korea, one of the lives he saved was that of Tragg's sister's son. And while Tragg often threatened Drake with loss of his Private Investigator's license, it was a threat he would have had difficulty in following through on. Tragg was a fair man, and he had an unspoken liking for the young detective. Tragg had devoted his life to his job, after his wife had died in the Spanish Influenza epidemic in 1918. They had had no children, as Tragg had gone to France almost as soon as they were married. His nephew was as close to a son as he had ever had.

"And it might not be you directly, Perry. He could strike at someone close to you." He glanced meaningfully at Della.

Mason smiled. "Lieutenant, Della is watched more closely than I am."


	2. Chapter 2

"Della, if that motion is ready, will you take and file it at the Court? Jackson's still working on the brief for the Duncan case, and I can't spare him. Take the cab fare out of petty cash."

"Chief, I can walk it just as easily. Besides, I need the exercise."

"Take a cab, Della."

Della flagged down a taxi outside the office building. The driver was a regular in that area, and recognized her.

"The Court House, Miss Street?"

"Yes, Joe." And Della settled back in her seat for the short ride.

Traffic was moving, although beginning to build. Joe groaned as he failed to make a light.

Suddenly the passenger side front door was jerked open, and a man jumped inside. What made the greatest impression on both Della and Joe was the .38 Police Positive revolver in his hand.

"Keep driving. Turn left on West Temple." The gun shifted back and forth between Joe and Della.

"Pull over." As Joe stopped the cab, the man smashed him across the temple, and reaching over, he opened the door and shoved Joe out on the road.

He turned to Della, his pistol unwavering. "Get in and drive exactly as I tell you."

Della did as she was told. She recognized him as Pete Chennery.

-X-

Back at the office, Gertie dashed into Perry Mason's office. Her eyes were frantic.

"Mr. Mason, there's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you. He says he has Della, and will kill her unless you meet him."

"Put him through, Gertie."

"Mason?"

"Chennery, I assume?"

"That's right. If you want to see your secretary alive, you'll do exactly as I say." Chennery gave exact directions.

"Come alone, and make sure you're not followed. I've got nothing to lose, Mason. They can't execute me twice."

Perry hung up, and buzzed Paul Drake's private line.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul was badly shaken by the news. "So what are you going to do, Perry? If you go out there he'll probably kill you both."

"I'm going to call Tragg."

"Tragg? Perry, Tragg never arrests the right suspect. You'd stake Della's life on Tragg?"

"You do him an injustice, Paul. Tragg is an excellent detective. Did you ever make jigsaw puzzles?"

"Sure, but just not those 1000 piece horrors."

"Well, what Tragg gets to deal with is a pile of pieces, maybe from different puzzles. He puts as many pieces together as possible, as quickly as possible. I inherit his work, and sometimes I see the picture differently. Nine times out of ten motive plus opportunity do lead you to the right culprit."

But Tragg was not in his office when Perry phoned.

"Paul, you go ahead, but don't get too near the building. He may have an accomplice watching the office, so it's better I'm seen leaving alone."

Paul ran down to the parking lot, making sure his .38 didn't drop out of his shoulder holster. As he reached his convertible, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere Drake?" questioned Lt. Tragg. Tragg pointed to the bulge in Paul's jacket. "Give." Reluctantly Paul handed over the revolver. Tragg flipped open the cylinder. Daylight shone through the six chambers.

"Very careless, Drake. I always like to know where all the guns are." He dropped Paul's gun into his jacket pocket. Paul's face burned.

"Put the top up. I'm coming along for the ride, and I don't want to be too conspicuous."

"How did you know what I was doing?" Paul asked the Lieutenant.

"It wasn't hard to guess. The cabbie reported that he'd been hijacked, and that Della was with him. I figured that Chennery would be the likely person. And I know you, Drake. I know who your first girlfriend was – and who your current one is. I knew that Perry would go out, but that he'd have backup."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop here, Paul!" barked Lt. Tragg. "No sense in getting too close. From here we go on foot until we work around to the back door to the store."

He drew Paul's revolver from one pocket, and a .38 speedloader from another. Reloading the .38, he handed it back to Paul.

"That's for personal defense, or the last resort if something happens to me!"

As they flattened against the back of the store, they heard a car pull up and stop. The car door opened and closed. Then they heard Perry Mason's voice.

"Alright, Chennery. I'm here. Alone. Now show me where Della is."

"She's in here, Mason, but she isn't going anywhere."

Tragg pulled out a set of skeleton keys, and after a few tries gently forced the lock on the back door. He and Paul cautiously moved into the store's back room.

Though the partly open door they could see Della, tied up and lying on a pile of carpeting. A heavy smell of gasoline hit their nostrils. They heard Chennery's voice:

"I could kill you, Mason, and I will, but I want you to suffer first. So you're going to watch your secretary die." He pulled a knife out of his belt, and moved towards Della.

Paul dove out of the doorway in a low tackle that sent Chennery off balance. Tragg followed behind him, and sent Chennery reeling with forehand and backhand slaps to the face.

Perry was reminded of another occasion when Tragg had found Della bound and gagged – The Case of the Hesitant Hostess. Tragg had extracted the whereabouts of Perry's missing witness by similar physical means. Now Perry realized that it had more to do with the treatment of Della than a way of getting information.

Chennery jerked upright and pulled a lighter from his pocket.

Paul's hand lunged for his .38. His fingers had barely touched the butt when he heard the bark of Tragg's revolver. Chennery staggered and fell, dead.

Tragg picked up the knife and carefully cut through Della's bonds. He bent down and with amazing gentleness picked up Della.

"If you'd be good enough to open the door, Paul, I think Della could use some fresh air. And if you'd go call the Fire Department, we might avoid having the block go up in flames. I'll collect my cartridges when you get back."


End file.
